


Aphrodustiac

by Dragonhunter1280



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonhunter1280/pseuds/Dragonhunter1280





	Aphrodustiac

On Saturdays, Team Rwby liked to go to the nearby shopping district and poke around the shops. Because the positioning of Beacon Academy, many transient shops would pop up stands in the area, offering cool deals on different variations of Dust, nifty commodities from other cities, and of course, weapon parts and ammunition. On rare occasions, a new shop would appear that the team had never seen before. One morning, one such shop showed up. 

“Are you tired of your weapon looking like everyone else’s? Want to carry forth into battle knowing that you’re cooler, sleeker, and better accessorized than your comrades? Well, we have every new way to make your weapon stand out from all the rest! We have fashionable carrying straps, engraved name plates, bullet engraving services, and much, much more! Stop by now, cause our supplies are running lower every day, and you don’t want to be the one stuck without a way to be recognized!”

A man that looked suspiciously like Roman Torchwick in a fake mustache and beard shouted from a soap box. He had workers on both sides of him demoing products. Name plates that glowed in different colors of dust, two part straps that had built in trackers so your weapon could never be lost. Dust filled bullets that left custom sigils on their targets. It was like a dream, especially to a certain silver-eyed huntress.

“O. M. G. YAAAAAAANG! LOOK AT THIS!”

Ruby zoomed between different displays. The crowd could only see a vague red flash zipping among them, alternately paired with high screeches of nerdgasm. 

“I wanna buy this one. And this one. Ooh, and this one too. Hey Weiss, should I get my bullets engraved too?”

“Uhhh-”

You’re right, heck yeah I should!”

“Hold on there little sister! Do you remember that talk we had about spending all of your pocket money on weapon stuff?”

Yang walked over to where Ruby was ogling the products and picked her up by the back of her shirt. 

“You know as well as I do that you’ll want something else later on and you’ll be sad ‘cause you can’t afford it. You can only get one thing.”

“Awwww Yang. Just one thing?”

Ruby looked up at Yang with a look that would put Zwei’s puppy-dog look to shame.

“Pleeeeaaaaasseee?”

“No. You’ll thank me later, I swear.”

“Hmph, fine. Hey Weiss, what should I choose?”

Weiss was staring off in the direction of a stand. Ruby tapped her shoulder and asked again.

“Huh, what, oh...Why are you asking me? Just flip a quarter Lien piece or something.”

Her face was reddened for some reason, but the color quickly faded as she regained her composure.

“Ok...Heads is the matching strap and nametag and tails is an order of the engraved bullets.”

Ruby tossed her coin in the air, caught it and slapped it onto the back of her hand. The team crowded around Ruby to see the outcome. As Ruby lifted her hand, the tails side of the coin was revealed.

“Engraved bullets it is!” Ruby shouted as she dashed off to make her purchase. 

“Jeez, I don’t even know why she needs any of this stuff.” Yang said. “Crescent Rose is one of the most distinct looking weapons around, it would be impossible for anyone to mistake it for anyone else’s.”

Blake, who had been rather quiet the whole time just looked blankly at Yang. 

“Don’t act like you’ve never wanted something superfluous. Let her be. Or should we start reviewing the things you spend money on, like booze, takeout, m-”

Yang covered Blakes mouth with her hand, flushed with embarrassment.

“Shush, I get it. I have no place to judge. But don’t out me like that. Not here at least.”

Blake smirked, sensing the blonde’s attempt to save face. 

“Alright, buy me this then.” 

Blake held up a single black carrying strap. 

“Gambol Shroud got a little dinged up on our last mission and my strap is falling apart. I was gonna get one myself, but if you don’t want me to out you right here, you know what to do.”

“That’s extortion! Doesn’t anyone else see this!?” 

Weiss looked away, and Ruby was beaming too much from her recent purchase to notice. 

“No!? Aww come on!”

Blake laughed and held up the strap. 

“Let’s go and pay for this, mmkay?”

Blake grabbed Yang’s hand and dragged her to the front, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone for a short moment. Weiss kept looking between a stand and Ruby, looking her up and down, then looking back at the stand. 

“Ruby, come here and stand still.”

“Umm, ok.”

Ruby walked over and stood next to Weiss and held her posture as well as she could. Weiss circled around her, looking at her with a perplexed expression. 

“Ok. Relax. I want to ask you a few questions.”

“Can I ask why?”

“No.”

“Ok, I guess. Go ahead then.”

“How often do you brush your teeth?”

“Twice a day! And I floss after meals!”

“Impressive, impressive. Tell me, when is the right time to clip your fingernails?”

“Hmm, I don’t know if there’s a ‘right time’. Ruby held up air quotes. “I just keep mine filed down cause I always end up breaking them in combat if they get too long.”

“Understandable. Last question. Do you like to try new things?”

“Yeah, usually. If it seems fun, I’m willing to try. Like that food fight we had in the cafeteria!. I know you said I couldn’t ask why, but I’m really burning with curiosity.”

“I’m not telling you why. It doesn’t matter anyway. Look, we should probably get going. I’m getting hungry and I still want to have time to do my homework.”

“Well, Blake and Yang look like they’re heading back, so I guess we’ll be heading out soon. But can I at least have a reason why you won’t tell me?”

“If you’re really that curious, find a way to get Blake and Yang out for the night. I can’t have them finding out what I want to show you.”

“Do you even realize how sketchy that sounds? Like, hiding secrets from your teammates!?”

“Hey, I never said you had to know. But if you’re curious enough, you’ll do as I ask.”

Ruby pouted. She was wary of Weiss and her secret, but the curiosity was killing her. She hesitated to answer for a moment, thinking Weiss's proposition over.

“I…I'll do it. I just really wanna know so bad. I don't like knowing that secrets exist without knowing what they are!”

“Well then, get Blake and Yang off our case for the night and you'll have your answers. Till then though, go play somewhere.”

Ruby pouted, but Weiss being cold wasn't something unusual.   


The four girls settled into a late breakfast at the LHOP (Leone House of Pancakes). Yang had a protein-packed meal of steak and eggs. Blake, in contrast, had a lighter meal of oatmeal and a bowl of fruit. 

“I just don’t understand how you eat all that...meat.” Blake said, gesturing her hand towards Yang’s plate. The blonde finished up the bite she had in her mouth, then looked to the raven-haired faunus on her right.

“I’m just a big fan of meat,”

Yang winked jokingly

“If I see a big, meaty meal in front of me, I’ve just gotta gobble it down.”

“Is that so?” Blake said. She turned away and whispered to herself, "we'll have to test that."

“Huh?”

“Nothing, just keep eating.” Blake turned away to hide a spreading blush. 

“Aiight.”

Yang resumed her feast with fervor.

Blake returned to her own breakfast, but it was clear she was thinking very little about her plate.

Across the table, Weiss starred in mild confusion. The heiress understood what she had just seen, of course. No detail could escape such an exemplary student. The perplexed nature of her expression came from wondering why. Why was Blake hitting on Yang? And for good measure, what right did either Ruby or Yang have being so attractive oblivious? Whatever. Weiss reassured herself that she only wanted to focus on the dolt to her left, Ruby. 

Ruby had watched the short scene between her sister and Blake, but she wasn't compelled to think about it too much. The importance of Yang's girl troubles paled in comparison to the masterpiece set on the table before her. Two golden brown, chocolate-chip, Belgian Waffles layered with fresh whipped cream and strawberries. On the inside edge of the table sat four pitchers of syrup: Maple, Blueberry, Strawberry, and Boysenberry. Strawberry was Ruby's favourite, but Boysenberry was seasonal and that enticed her. Maple and Blueberry were also great...the indecision was killing her. Steam poured from Ruby's ears. The rest of team RWBY watched Ruby's face become reddened with frustration. But before anyone could say anything, her expression broke and cut each waffle in half, putting one flavor of syrup on each of the halves. Upon completing this stroke of genius, a smile spread on Ruby's face from ear to ear. Weiss facepalmed. "Absolutely unbelievable." she thought to herself. "This girl is beyond unrefined, yet I can't seem to peel my eyes off of her. What's gotten into me!?" Ruby munched her pancakes contentedly, unaware of Weiss's dilemma.

  


Upon arriving back at Beacon, the four girls split off from each other. Ruby came back to the room to ponder over how she was supposed to get both Yang and Blake out of the room that night. She had to figure out something quickly, especially since there were only a few hours until Weiss would be leaving her auxiliary combat lessons. But the longer Ruby sat in the center of the shared dorm, brainstorming ideas, the less she could hold back her curiosity about Weiss’s secret.

*tap tap*

“Hey Ruby, what’s up with Weiss?”

“Y’know Yang, I was just wondering the s--WAIT, what're you doing here!?”

Yang squinted at her sister.

"I uh....live here? You good lil’ sis?”

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m just y’know, chillin’.”

Ruby crossed her arms in an attempt to look “chill”.

“You know what Ruby, I **don’t **believe you. There’s something strange going on with you. In fact, you, Weiss, and Blake have been acting sketchy all day. Is there some secret that I’m apparently not in on?”

Ruby had to think quickly. She knew that Yang, as her sister, would see right through her if she lied too much. But she had to crush Yang’s suspicion without telling her anything about her plans with Weiss. She waved Yang to get closer and began to whisper in her ear. 

“Alright, here’s the deal. I think that Blake has a crush on you. And I’ve been trying to figure out a way to get you two some alone time since we came back from the LHOP…”

This was technically not a lie on Ruby’s part. She knew that Blake had a crush on Yang, this was barely news. And she _ had _been trying to figure out how to get them alone, at some point. It just became a more pressing issue today. 

“...as for Weiss, no clue what her deal is. Honestly.”

Yang had stopped listening after hearing about Blake’s apparent crush on her. 

“Blake likes me!? How did I...why does...huh?????”

Yang began combing through her memories for recent conversations with Blake, fixated on the possibility that Blake had been flirting with her. After all, how could Yang “Master of Flirting” Xio Long miss something that her dear, innocent, younger sister picked up on so easily? How oblivious had she been?

“Ruby, say ‘sike’ right now. I mean, I know flirting. She must have been just joking around. There’s no way that I would’ve missed it if she was being serious.

Ruby place her hand on Yang’s back.

“Yang, Blake was literally flirting with you at the LHOP today.”

Yang crumpled to the floor. 

“No...Nooooo! How did I miss that!?”

“Hey, it’s ok big sis. Here, take this.”

Ruby handed Yang a flyer for a local faunus rally. 

“I found this laying pinned up at the market today. Take her to this. It starts in about an hour and a half. She’ll really appreciate the gesture and since you now know about her feelings toward you, you’ll definitely have a good time.”

Ruby lifted the awestruck Yang to her feet and walked her to the door. 

“Go get her big sis.” Ruby said, opening the door and moving Yang out into the hall. Yang turned and tried to ask more questions, but Ruby had already closed the door.

Ruby sat with her back to the door, waiting to hear Yang’s footsteps disappear down the hall. In a moment of great triumph, Ruby had managed to get two of her roommates out of the room for the night. 

“Phew, now that Yang is gone, and taking Blake with her- I have the place to myself. Hopefully, I no one else comes to both---”

*bom bom bom*

“Ruby?”

The timid voice of Jaune came from the hallway through the door. Ruby took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then her door to speak to Jaune. 

“Yes Jaune?”

“Hey so uhhh, I need a tiny favor. Would you please spar with me tonight. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are all ridiculously good at combat and I feel like I’m not up to par for the team. But I wanna catch up.”

“Jaune. Did you ask you own team members yet? I’m kind of busy right now.”

Jaune looked between the annoyed expression on Ruby’s face and the empty room behind her. He looked between the two several times before forming an assumption in his mind. Upon this conclusion, he snapped his fingers. 

“Ah, oh… umm, well, I uh.. Sorry.”

“Why don’t you go ask Pyrrha. I’m certain that she will help you out. See ya round Jaune.”

Ruby closed the door before Jaune could respond. She pulled out her scroll and began to message Weiss.

> RR: How much longer until you get back? I managed to get Yang and Blake out for the night, and I’m fairly sure that no one else will be coming to bother us tonight. 
> 
> WS: Soon, I just have to make a stop at the post office. Are you sure that the other two are gone, I will be very displeased if they come back. 
> 
> RR: At the very least, they won’t be back for four to five hours. I sent them to the faunus rally. And if they do come back early, I will have Crescent Rose waiting for them. 
> 
> WS: Wow, does me keeping a secret from you bother you that much? 
> 
> RR: I don’t want to have spent all this energy for nothing.
> 
> WS: Any energy you’ve spent is entirely on you.

Ruby closed her scroll and tossed it on her bed. 

“Weiss may be correct, but I don’t appreciate it at all.” Ruby lamented.

She picked up her shower caddy and headed off to the restroom. A quick shower was what she needed. 

When Ruby finished her shower, she headed back to the room and found Weiss already there, seated on her own bed. 

“Hiya Weiss! Didn’t expect you to already be here.”

“I said I was going to be back soon, so lock the door and come over here...also, hey.”

Weiss shifted nervously. Ruby thought it was a little strange, but she ignored it. She locked the door as Weiss asked, then finished towelling off. The towel was flung into a nearby hamper. The afternoon had not yet begun to fade into evening, and as such, Weiss was still in her standard combat outfit. Ruby, having gotten out of the shower, was dressed in a tank top and shorts. She felt a little underdressed. 

“Sooo, uhh what’s the secret you wanted to show me?”

The silver eyed huntress sat down next to Weiss, looking at her expectantly. 

“Ok, so, I didn’t really want to show you this, but since you’ve behaved so well about it...I-I guess I’ll show you. It’s in this box.”

Weiss turned around and grabbed a small box. It had the Beacon Academy sigil stamped on it from the mailroom. Ruby could assume this is what Weiss went to get today. 

“Ok, close your eyes first. I’ll get everything out of the box and then show you all at once.”

Ruby nodded, closing her eyes. There was some shuffling, short sounds of what sounded like plastic bags being opened, and a single jangle of metal. Excitement welled up in Ruby’s chest. 

“Just a few more moments just bear with me ok?”

Weiss’s voice sounded shaky and unsure to Ruby. 

“Hey, it’s ok Weiss,” Ruby said, smiling in the direction of Weiss, “I’m ready for anything.”

“Thanks Ruby, that makes me feel a bit better. Can you sit up straight for me then?”

Ruby did and she felt the bed shift from Weiss moving. Something pressed on the front of her throat. Weiss’s hands followed shortly, her smooth skin brushing against Ruby before tightening this object around her throat. Ruby wondered if maybe Weiss had gotten them matching necklaces and was just too shy to admit it. However, the presence of a small, metallic ‘click’ dampened that theory. Ruby was almost sure that it was a padlock. She didn’t have much time to consider this in her mind before she was suddenly pulled forward, nearly falling forwards.

“Ruby, open your eyes.”

Ruby’s eyelids lifted and she found herself only an inch away from Weiss’s face. She had always considered Weiss to be pretty, but seeing her this close was a breathtaking experience. The flawless pale skin, limpid blue eyes, and silken white hair… this sight was intoxicating. Ruby stayed silent for a moment, drinking perfection by sight.

“Ruby, are you ok? Your face is really flushed. Please tell me you’re not sick.”

“No, no, I’ve never been better.” Ruby responded, still staring directly at Weiss. “You’re just so beautiful, seeing you up this close is making me blush.”

Weiss reddened at the compliment.

“You dolt! Don’t say something like that so suddenly! I’m trying to share a deep passion of mine with you and you, you...aghhh! Anyways, what do you think about my secret anyway?”

“I’m gonna be real with you Weiss, whatever you put on my neck, I can’t see it. Not that I’ve really been trying to _ look _ at it.”

“If you don’t stop that, I’m leaving.”

Ruby slipped off the bed, propping up on her hands and knees to look up at Weiss. 

“Please don’t. I’ll behave, I promise.”

Weiss looked down at Ruby. The collar around her neck with “RUBY -Pet of Weiss Schnee” engraved on it in full view combined with the slight tilt of Ruby’s head made Weiss quiver slightly. Ruby was unbearably adorable. But, in an attempt to retain composure, she looked towards the bed saying:

“Fine, come back up here. I’m not done showing you things yet.”

Ruby climbed back on top of the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing Weiss. The heiress pulled her legs up to match Ruby's posture, moving the box to her right.

“Alright” Weiss said, pulling another item from the box, "help me put this on.”

She handed Ruby a collar. This one read “WEISS -Mistress of Ruby Rose”. Ruby put this on Weiss, confirming that there was a small padlock on the back. She still didn’t know what hers read, but she could assume that they matched in some way. 

“Ok, uhh, what now? Is this the secret you wanted to show me?”

“Not quite. But, what do you think so far? Is this weird?”

“You mean the engravings? I mean, I’m not quite sure what you’re implicating by it, but having matching necklaces is pretty cool.”

“That’s not quite what I mean. I’m wondering if you...accept my feelings.”

“And what feelings would those be?”

“Are you really going to make me say it out loud?” Weiss’s expression scrambled. “I l-li-like yyou…”

“I like you too Weiss. I don’t know what you’re getting all worked up about”

“I still don’t think you understand,” Weiss said, gripping the leather strap hanging off of Ruby’s collar, “I like you a lot.”

Weiss yanked the strap back, closing the inch between her face and Ruby’s. Soft lips met briefly, parted, then reunited as Ruby indulged in the kiss. Weiss still held on to the strap, hesitating to pull Ruby closer. Much to Weiss’s surprise however, Ruby began to inch closer on her own, slowly tipping Weiss backwards until she lay on the bed. Ruby arched over her, hands placed firmly on each side of Weiss's torso. Control over the small black leash was lost, open hands splayed above white hair. Black strands draping downwards shielded light from entering the space between eyes. For this small moment, Ruby could not think of any part of the outside world. She could not feel the cool autumn breeze rolling in through the open window; only the warmth of Weiss’s thighs around her waist and the softness of Weiss’s lips mattered. She could not hear the clock ticking away the minutes; only exchanges of soft breathing and the creak of the bed as both shifted their weight. She saw nothing, not in her mind or with her eyes. No visage compared to being an inch away from Weiss, yet the tenderness of the moment compelled Ruby to close her eyes.. Daring ever further, Ruby slipped her tongue forward. Weiss tensed in surprise. 

“Oh, sorry,” Ruby said, pulling away. “I didn’t really think about what I-

“Shhhhh, do it again”

Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss’s once more. This time, her tongue was welcomed into Weiss’s mouth, its presence graced by Weiss’s own tongue. Ruby had never previously thought about how warm the mouth was, but when in contact with Weiss, it was all she could focus on. She felt like she could melt into it, right there. Weiss’s mind was drifting as well. Ruby’s tongue, like the rest of her body, was small, but strong and deft at quick movement. Merely the imagination of the pleasures to be gained by relocating that tongue to her neck, nipples, or even her clit, elicited a small moan from the white haired heiress. Weiss’s body burned with the desire to feel Ruby more deeply. She snaked one hand between them to find the handle of the leash, placing the other hand on Ruby’s right wrist. Swiftly, she moved Ruby’s hand to rest directly over her left breast, whilst pulling Ruby into the kiss deeper by the leash. Weiss hoped that Ruby would receive this as an invitation to play with her breast. Internally, Weiss cursed herself for being overdressed, as she knew that her uniform was nowhere near as accessible as Ruby’s tank top and shorts. 

Ruby very much so wanted to wanted to touch Weiss’s titty, but alas, she didn’t know how. The dress was too tight to fit her hand under subtly. Though, when Ruby realized this means she’d have to strip Weiss naked, she could hardly contain her excitement. She stopped kissing Weiss for a moment. 

“Hey, take this thingy off.” Ruby said, pulling at the sash. 

“My dress?”

“No, this belt-scarf looking thing that’s holding your dress in place. It’s annoying me, take it off.”

“Oh. Okay, I guess. You’ll have to get up first though.”

Weiss felt a little disappointed that Ruby wasn’t asking her to take off the whole dress, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

Weiss began to untie her sash, letting the dress underneath loosen. As the tie came fully undone, the fabric drooped to the floor. Ruby smiled at the defeat of what she considered to be her enemy. 

“Do a twirl for me.” Ruby asked, eager to watch Weiss show off.

Weiss began turning, perplexed by this command.

“_ Why does it feel like she’s in charge and not me?” _ , Weiss thought, bringing her twirl to a halt. _ “ _ ** _I’m _ ** _ supposed to be the dominant one here, not her! I’ve got to be a little more bold!” _

Ruby had been sitting on the edge of Weiss’s bed, facing outwards. Weiss walked directly towards her, stopping just short of Ruby’s face. 

“I just remembered something important, Ruby. In fact, I remembered two things.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. First, I haven’t finished showing you what’s in the box. There’s two more things in there.”

“Cool! I still wanna see the rest of your secret!”

“Second-” Weiss placed her hand in the center of Ruby’s chest and pressed her flat to the sheets. “I’m the one in charge here.” 

Weiss took her free hand and reached into the box, pulling out an opaque, red strip of cloth. Ruby’s symbol, the flaming rose, was printed on the center of the fabric in white; A white rose. 

“Alright Ruby,” Weiss said leaning down to Ruby’s ear, “I’m fairly sure that you understand that I want to do more than kiss you, right?”

Ruby nodded. 

“I’m also somewhat sure that you would like to do more than kiss me too. Is that a correct assertion?”

Ruby nodded, but again this time.

“Tell me then, what would you like me to do?”

Ruby whimpered. She was very unsure of how to proceed.

“_ I want to touch a boob so bad.” _ She thought. _ “But I don’t want to say that out loud! I’ve gotta be smooth, gotta be… “ _

Ruby opened her mouth slowly, choosing her words carefully. 

“I... don’t know Weiss, you should… you...just said that you were in charge, right?” A smirk spread across Ruby’s lips. “You should do...whatever you want to do to me. Take charge of me.”

Red spread the breadth of Weiss’s face. 

_ “Heck yea! I feel like that worked. Here goes the killing blow!” _

Ruby patted across her neck, finding the end of the leash. Having seen the text engraved on Weiss’s collar earlier, she raised the handle towards where she thought Weiss"s face was, saying: “Take me, Mistress”


End file.
